A different BB Note
by Zealogical
Summary: This story is based on as if BB took over after L died like he was meant to and didn't take part in the murder cases therefore this story is going to be Light/Kira Vs BB.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: L, dead?_

Sometime has passed since the death or supposed death of L and everyone is deciding who the next L should be. "Who is going to take L's place," said Light."I think that everyone agrees that Light is in the best position to be L." said Soichiro. A mysterious man walks into the room. He appears to look like L."I wouldn't say everyone considering that I disagree," said the mysterious man. "L, is that you?" said Light.

Light looked at his eyes, knowing that it was Shinigami eyes. Light didn't believe what he saw. He knew that L wouldn't normally accept the Shinigami eye deal. The mysterious man sat in L's chair exactly the way that L sat. "I am L." "What a relief, we thought you were dead! But we saw you…." said Matsuda. Light still seemingly surprised. "It was a test…" Light has a feeling that it's not L but he didn't want to say or do anything that would make him seem suspicious.

L took another look at Light and noticed that his lifespan didn't show. He knew Light was Kira after looking at the death note and its rules. Wait, if you lived, then how come Watari died?" said Aizawa. "Watari was an old man. He most likely died of old age. I faked my death to see if Kira would be in this room and to see how he would react."

L pulls out some strawberry jam from the fridge and starts' eating it while everyone looks at him with disgust. "Are you alright L? You seem different..." said Matsuda. "Yes, I'm fine. I usually don't eat strawberry jam that often and when I do... I try not to eat it in front of people but I couldn't resist this time."

"L, shouldn't we get back to work" said Mogi. "You guys have been working very hard, take a break. I'll handle it from here." "I sure am tired." said Matsuda. As everyone goes to their room, Light can't help but worry.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that twist, maybe things will still be interesting afterall" said Ryuk followed by one of his crazy laughs. Light is seemingly irritated. "This fake L, He's going to toy with me huh; fine I'll just have to beat him at his own game. I can't let him get to me. That's what he wants. He most likely didn't see my lifespan therefore, he probably knows I'm Kira but he doesn't have any evidence and I'm going to keep it that way."

While everyone is in their rooms, L is taking another look at the death note and all the information that was gathered so far while eating strawberry jam and drinking tea with a lot of sugar. Light walked into the surveillance room in order to talk to him. "Hey L." "Hey, what are you still doing up? Are you hungry? Do you want some strawberry jam?" "I'm not hungry but thanks. I just can't sleep but I have a few questions." "And I might have a few answers…" "I noticed that your eyes are red, Why is that?"

He paused for a minute to drink his tea and then looks back at Light. "My eyes get red when worn out from reading a lot. What're your other questions?" "You seem different L... It's as if you seem like someone else. Are you alright? If there is something wrong, you can tell me. It'll be between us." "Yes, I'm fine. You never talked to me this much before Light, why now all of a sudden?" "Because when I thought you were dead, I felt like I took you for granted. I would like to get to know you more. We're still best friends, right?" "Of Course!" said L as Light headed back to his room to sleep. Light suspected that he wasn't L because of the way he acted and his eyes.

The supposed L is suspecting that Light might be on to him. The next morning everyone goes into the surveillance room. "Good Morning everyone, I have some news. I'm 98% positive that the 13 Day Rule in the Death Note is not accurate. I would like to try it on someone who is in Death Row that is going to be executed anyways in 3 days. I know the risks and I'm willing to take them."

"Is there really no other way?" Said Mogi. "I don't like this anymore than you do Mogi but this is the only way." Said Soichiro. Light knew he had to get the supposed L's real name quickly and have him killed on the 13th day and he had to find Misa Quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: The Waiting Game:_

The supposed L wrote the name of a death row inmate. "Now we'll just have to wait 13 days. I placed Misa behind bars. I had her blindfolded in case she had shinigami eyes. She consented to this and I'm hoping that Light will consent to let us do the same to him. We need to make sure that neither of you interfere. I'm not saying you would but it's better to be safe than sorry. I'm sure you understand."

At this point, Light knew that he wasn't going to be able to kill the supposed L in the 13 day timeframe. "Like you did before? I understand and I agree to these terms." The supposed L gave him a smile. "Good, we will also need to search you and every area you've been at for any other possible Death Notes." "You have my permission."

The supposed L searches Light himself and finds nothing of interest. He then handcuffs Light and puts him in a jail cell and heads back to the surveillance room. "I'll keep a watch on these two from the surveillance room. I need all of you to search the areas that Light has been known to go to for a Death Note and any other possible evidence."

The supposed L goes back to the jail cells to check up on Light and Misa. "Can I get you guys anything? I'm sure you guys must be hungry or something." "Actually, I wouldn't mind having an apple right now." Said Light, knowing that apples are Ryuk's favorite human food and might possibly get him to help Light out. "I don't want anything right now, thanks though." Said Misa. "No problem, one apple coming right up."

The reason that the supposed L didn't find the other Death Note is because he sent the Notebook to a guy named Mikami. Light knew that he couldn't make a move just yet, he also knows that they have nothing on him. For Light, this was only a waiting game.


End file.
